


Blind To Reason

by Chenlespillthetea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks intensify, How Do I Tag, KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Miya Four, Osasuna, SakuAtsu, miya twins bickering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenlespillthetea/pseuds/Chenlespillthetea
Summary: Osamu and suna were dating back then but they split some time ago and when inarizaki had their reunion suna finds out osamu's getting married to someone else and then the angst begins.Sorry guys I'm not good with summaries but yeahhh there's a lot of angst but some good moments too.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komori Motoya/Konoha Akinori, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Original Character(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 14





	1. Chp 1: Right where you left me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I've been watching too much kdramas lately and been struck by the second lead syndrome but don't worry suna's still our main lead even tho he doesn't act like one, you'll know soon;)  
> Also Miss Tswift's albums are living in my mind rent free so I was influenced by her!! Every chapter has a song associated. You'll know what song it is by the title of the chapter. I'd suggest you listen to the songs while reading.

Chp 1: Right where you left me

"He's amazing, really" osamu said, looking down at the beer in his hand.

"Ohh, it's good to hear" suna said in a really low voice. Suddenly, the gentle smile he had on his face disappeared. The look of despair. He couldn't bring himself to say another word so he excused himself to use the washroom.

Its been 3 years since they met and 5 years since they graduated. Everything has changed. They had broken up due to their busy schedules and long distance, afterall, suna was busy with volleyball and osamu with his new onigiri business. As time went by they rarely called each other and whenever they did, there was an emptiness. Sending messages to each other but not getting replies most of the times. Loving. Longing. Frustration. Loneliness. Whenever one took a step forward, the other took two steps back. They realised they're just hurting each other so they went their different ways.

"Why?" suna muttered, slamming the bathroom door shut. "I mean i knew he must have moved on by now, obviously he must have afterall I was the one who broke up with him. I was the one who hurt him. I was the one! I knew it all. I knew everything then why do I feel this pain in my chest? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?!" He calmed himself down and went back to his seat.

Suna knew exactly why he was feeling the way he was. He knew. Even though he knew, he hoped otherwise. He hoped there was still an opening for him. Cause he was right there. He was right where osamu had left him, but osamu wasn't. He knew all of this but he would rather die than admit it. 

After returning, he took a look around the restaurant they were in. Yeahh it was the same restaurant osamu and suna frequented when they were dating. His mind wandered around to the time he was still the one osamu wanted. When he was sitting in front of him, just like today, looking at him, just like this, crossed legged in the dim light, just like this. Everything was just right. Back then they couldn't get enough of ecah other. Their silences weren't uncomfortable like this one. Suna realised he was sitting in the same corner of the restaurant where he used to sit. He felt a sudden pain in his chest. Once again. 

While suna's mind was going circles through their memories, he didn't realise that he was directly starring at osamu who was sitting right in front of him. Just then atsumu said, more like yelled in his ears,"sunarin, you ain't drinking your beer?" This brought suna back to his senses. First time in his life suna wanted to thank atsumu for being a loud asshole. Suna realised if he stayed there any longer he'll do something he'll regret.

He then began thinking up excuses to get his ass out of there. Just then, he heard a voice,"Osamu!" He turned around to see who it was. A tall guy with weird looking hair and pale skin entered the restaurant. Suna's eyes widened. He knew exactly who this guy was. Except for kita, aran and atsumu, everyone on the table gave osamu 'the look' osamu giggled and nodded with a bit of excitement, "yeahhh that's him"

Everyone's faces were a rare sight. "Can't stay away from him for even a day huh?" atsumu said pasting that annoying smirk on his face. "Shut yer trap, 'Tsumu" osamu exclaimed while collecting his things getting ready to say his goodbyes. Suna couldn't look him in the eye. Osamu glanced at suna before taking his leave.

"I thought he was dating you" Akagi said while looking at suna. Everyone stopped in their tracks waiting for suna to answer.

"Yeah considering how gross y'all were during high-school" Ginjima added.

Kita glanced at both of them eyeing them to shut up but it was too late. While grabbing his beer, suna said,"We broke up not long ago" 

He took a sip, starring at the now empty seat in front of him. Scenarios of 'what if' went through suna's mind. He sat there in silence, somehow living in dilusions.

"But I sat and starred right where you left me.  
You left me no choice but to stay here, forever.  
They said what a sad sight.  
You've got a lover out there  
I cause no harm, mind my business.  
If our love died young, I can't bear witness.  
And its been so long.  
But I'm right there, I'm right where you left me.  
You left me.  
You left me no choice but to stay here forever."

He sighed.


	2. Chp 2: Dancing with our hands tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins bickering takes suna back to the good old days and somehow suna gets himself caught in a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post I had a ton of assignments due *face palm emoji* Hope you enjoy reading!

Chp 2: Dancing with our hands tied.

It's been a month since the reunion happened. Suna somehow accepted that he isn't the one osamu was in love with anymore. He still couldn't forget that night's events, the way osamu smiled when his boyfriend arrived made suna feel like shit, because he knew he wasn't the cause of that smile anymore.

Suna was on his way home from practice. It was tiring as usual but he felt satisfied at the end of the day, doing what he loved. His apartment was three blocks away from the gym so he usually walked back. He was walking down the footpath, scrolling through his phone when a text popped up.

Miya Atsumu:  
Yo sunarin! Ya free right now?

Suna:  
Who is this again?

Miya Atsumu:  
I can't believe this. Ya didn't save my number?! My own bestfriend doing this shit! Unbelievable!

Suna:  
My mom always told me not to talk to strangers so I'll be going now, mister! Have a shitty day!

Miya Atsumu:  
Cut the crap sunarin. Yer free now, right?

Suna:  
No. 

Miya Atsumu:  
Yer not allowed to say no. Meet me right now, I'm near ya apartment. Plus I know yer done with practice. 

Suna:  
Why do I have to meet a stranger now?!

Miya Atsumu:  
Yeahhh a handsome one that is. *hair flip emoji*

Suna:  
Gross.

Miya Atsumu:  
Okay I'll send ya the location meet me there. 

Suna:  
I never agreed to this shit though. 

Considering it was atsumu, he'd annoy the shit out of him if he resisted and he was too tired to deal with that. 

He arrived at the location atsumu sent. He spotted atsumu as he was approaching suna.

"Sunarin!" he said, putting his arm around suna's neck and dragging him into the shop he was previously standing in front of.

He let go of suna as soon as they were in.

"For fuck's sake I'm not gonna run away Atsumu-" suna coughed. "I thought I was gonna die. Gosh. I'd rather kill myself than die by your hands."

Atsumu ignored the chocking figure and glanced around searching for someone. 

"Last time I checked I banned you from here, 'Tsumu" a familiar voice approached them.

Suna looked up to the man standing in front of them. It was osamu. Suna stood there, eyes wide open then realisation struck him. It was osamu's shop. Ahh that's why atsumu dragged him in. He gave atsumu the 'once we get out of here you're fucking dead' look.

Atsumu sweated nervously, avoiding meeting suna's eyes. He fixed his gaze towards his twin and smirked annoyingly, "That only applied to the hyogo branch duh and ya should be thanking me, I even brought yer favorite guest."

I swear you could see suna blushing slightly. He looked over to suna who was now a blushing mess and put on his genuine smile, not the one he gives while welcoming every other customer,"I'm glad you came" he said.

"Yeahhh I didn't know you opened one in Tokyo."

Osamu chuckled. He gestered them to take the seats right before the counter, osamu stood on the other side, this way they could talk while osamu worked simultaneously.

"So what would you like, suna?" osamu asked, ready to take their orders.

YOU. If only he could say that huh. "Fatty tuna I guess" pushing the menu back from where he took it.

"Hey why would ya only ask him huh?!" Atsumu growled.

"Ohh Mr. I'm never gonna pay, what would you like?" osamu said with the fakest smile ever.

"We're family duh, so does that mean ya will make sinarin pay for his food too now?" Atsumu said with a smirk depicting a 'how about that!"

"Nope" osamu said, completely composed.

And the bickering continued. Suna chuckled a bit while witnessing all of that. It was as if he was taken back to those days. Those days when both of them bickered just like this and suna recorded all of their shit. It was entertaining as fuck. 

He then glanced around the shop while the twins were about to kill each other. There weren't much customers around, seems like it hadn't been long since osamu started this branch. He looked at the counter. There were small fox figurines on it. This took suna by surprised. He couldn't believe he still had them. There were cute little onigiris drawn at the bottom right of the menu card. His eyes widened. He glanced at osamu who was now behind the counter ready to make onigiris for them, his t-shirt had a small onigiri drawn on the top left side. He had one on his cap as well. Suna was shocked. All these things were suna's suggestions, when they were still dating he made osamu do all of this and to think that he still had kept all of that intact was surprising for suna. Was there still some hope after all?

Ahh this brings back memories, suna's mind wondered around, he was taken back to those days when they had graduated and osamu was still setting up his business. Suna had moved to Tokyo. Both of them were working on their dreams. Suna was trying to enter the v league. While osamu rented a place to set up 'onigiri miya.' After five failed attempts to find the perfect place he finally found one. He had decided to keep the staff minimum as it was a start up, so just one helping hand with him being the cook. It was tough. Suna knew this so he used to visit frequently. This got both of them charged up to dance further.

One time while suna was visiting, he thought of helping osamu with setting up the shop. The furniture was second hand, but good enough to be used. They were setting up the chairs. Seeing osamu stand by the counter suna told him that he should put fox figures at the center of each table. Osamu laughed as suna continued suggesting some more things like having drawings of onigiris as his trademark. Suna thought he had brushed it off but he actually did it huh.

Suna pulled out a chair to set it up, aligned it with the table and he was about to move onto the next one when he stumbled and was about to fall but osamu caught him by the waist. Suna has always been clumsy.

"Easy there, Cinderella" osamu smirked.

"I wanted a handsome prince though" suna pouted.  
Both of them chuckled. 

'Say, say that we got it.  
I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted.' 

Osamu was about to let go of him when suna pulled him back, into a hug, locking his arms around osamu's neck with osamu's on his waist, he whispered in his ears,"let's stay like this for a while 'samu. It feels good, doesn't it?"

That made osamu blush a little. He had a gentle smile on his face. "mmhm" he muttered. 

They stood like that for a while when suddenly they heard a sound. Suna's phone rang. Suna always had pop songs as his ringtones but, surprisingly, it was a slow tune today, its as if suna foresaw this happening. They laughed and swayed, clutching onto each other, tightly.

Osamu had a habit of sliding his hands down from suna's waist into his back pockets, whenever he hugged him. This time was no exception.

'I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets.  
You said there was nothing in the world that could divide us.  
But I had a bad feeling.'

All of a sudden the music came to a stop. Suna prayed it'll start playing again, but no, it didn't. Osamu didn't let go of him though. 

"Osamu, can i ask you something?" suna whispered in osamu's ear, once again.

"Yeah rin?"

"In the future if things get rough and you feel like you can't take it anymore, just come up to me and pull me into a hug, just like this, okay?" 

"And it will solve the problem?" osamu raised an eyebrow. 

"No, dumbass. But it'll give you the strength to face it. Plus free hugs for me" suna winked and pulled him into an even tighter hug. 

'I loved you in spite of,  
Deep fears that the world would divide us.  
So baby, can we dance?  
Oh, through an avalanche, yeah.'

"Id rather feed you my onigiris, it'll give me enough strength to fight 'tsumu atleast heh"  
Osamu said, while letting out a giggle. 

This made suna blush red. "You're a dumbass, you know that right?" 

"But I'm your dumbass, heh" osamu knew what he was doing, he pulled him out of the hug to watch him closely. 

"Stop that!" suna blushed even harder. 

"I love you heh" osamu said giving suna a peck on his cheek.

"Why. Are. You. So. Damn. Cute." suna's heartbeat reached a limit he didn't know existed.

"Heh" He was doing it on purpose now I swear to god. Both of them chuckled. That night, in that tiny restaurant, they held each other, not giving a damn about what was yet to come. Osamu was suna's. This moment was their's. No one could take that away from them.  
And even though they were dancing with their hands tied, they were still dancing, holding onto each other, just like that.

"Sunarin! Sunarin! Sunarin!!!" as he flashed back into reality he met atsumu shaking him so as to wake him up from whatever daydream he was in. Yeahhh it really was a daydream huh. A beautiful one. He then met osamu's wide open eyes. "You okay?" he asked. 

"Uhh yeahh, I'm okay. Perfectly okay" suna said grabbing a glass of water.

"Ya zone out a lot nowadays huh Sunarin" atsumu said digging back into his food.

"You say you're okay but you don't seem okay though."osamu glanced over to face suna.

"It's just that seeing y'all bicker brought back memories heh" a gentle smile formed on suna's face when he said that.

"Are ya drunk?" atsumu looked at him and you could see he was disgusted and surprised at the same time.

"Shut up" suna gestered.

"Yeahhh he really isn't okay. You wanna talk about it rin?" a now concerned osamu said.

"Maybe later" suna smiled awkwardly.

"Okay" osamu glanced at him one last time and went on to take orders. Suna's eyes still followed him as he went on from one table to another.

'I'd kiss you as the lights went out  
Swaying as the room burned down  
I'd hold you as the water rushes in  
If I could dance with you again 

Yeahhh, if only I could dance with you again

I wanna dance with our hands tied, hands tied  
Like it was the first time, first time."

Suna thought to himself. 

"As I thought, yer still in love with 'samu huh sunarin?" suna turned over to atsumu as those words left his mouth. 

"W-what!" suna exclaimed."What are you saying. I-I'm not in love with him duh" he added as he rolled his eyes. 

"Ya are duh" atsumu said as he inhaled his food.

The sight disgusted suna. "Seriously, how did sakusa even consider going out with you 'tsumu?" he asked. Still quite disgusted. 

Atsumu chocked. "Wait, how do ya know that?!" he exclaimed. 

"How do I know that? His cousin's on my team. And your pda during matches is concerning' tsumu please stop that." suna rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up, will ya? Ya used to be so damn gross with my brother back in high-school. Like seriously, right in front of my volleyball. Yer not one to talk." He grabbed a glass of water when he added,"plus it's so obvious yer still head over heels for him."

"I'm not! I don't like him anymore okay? He has a boyfriend bruh" suna said putting his fist on the table. 

"So?" Atsumu said with a deadpan expression. 

"So? You say?!" 

"Cut the crap sunarin I know ya still love him. Hell I'll just mention his name and ya will start blushing damn that's enough proof."

"I'm not!" suna didn't want atsumu to find out no matter what because if he did osamu will know too that he's still madly in love with him and what if he blocks suna out of his life? He doesn't wanna let osamu go once again. Not again 

"Think rintarou think!" he thought to himself and an idea popped up. It was dumb as hell but worth it. 

"I have a better proof that I don't like him anymore." suna smirked. He was sweating nervously on the inside though. 

"Oh really? What is it then?" Atsumu raised an eyebrow. He was sure suna was bluffing. He's know suna for years now. He knows just how he is."I know you can't" he added. 

"I have someone else I like." How to shut annoying people up 101.

Atsumu's eyes widened so much they could fall off. "What!" he exclaimed loud enough to catch the attention of a few customers seated beside them. Osamu too stopped in his tracks hearing his brother's scream. 

After a minute of apologising osamu approached the two idiots. "I swear to god 'tsumu if you're fighting over onigiris again I'm gonna kick you out."osamu said. 

"Sunarin likes someone, can ya believe that' sami?!" he exclaimed yet again. Osamu hushed him and sat him down. "And he didn't tell me!" atsumu said as he was being seated. 

"Well you never asked" suna glanced sideways. Trust me 'tsumu I found out about it today as well, he sweated as he thought to himself. 

"You do?" osamu asked, he kind of seemed taken back. 

"Yeahhh" suna smiled awkwardly. 

"Who is it?!" Atsumu asked. "And does he like you back?" he added. 

There it is. When you lie once, a hundred others follow. For a moment suna thought to just fuck it and tell them the truth, but then a person came to his mind. Magically. Right when you need it huh.

"Komori Motoya" suna said. He wanted to bang his head on the table. 

"Komori? The libero of EJP? Omi-kun's cousin?!" Atsumu exclaimed. "Bullshit. Last time I checked he was already dating someone" he added not buying a single word that escaped suna's mouth. 

"Yeahhh that someone is me" suna pointed to himself glaring at atsumu deadass.

"You could've told us though, suna. Plus i think y'all look good together."osamu said.

YOU LOOK GOOD TOGETHER. Those words made more damage to suna than falling off a cliff would.

"Ahh that's because we just started going out." Suna looked away as he said that. He knew if he met osamu's eyes he'd know he's lying. Because even in suna's worst lies, osamu saw the truth in him. Always. Osamu glanced at suna for a while then looked away as well. 

"Ohh really huh" Atsumu caught his attention. "Then why don't y'all come over this Saturday? We could hang out! Plus he's omi-kun's cousin so he won't deny I'm sure." Atsumu said with a devilish smile.

"Huh?!" Suna exclaimed. Completely out of tune. He could totally tell atsumu was scheming something and that 'something' could lead to suna's ruin. 

Before suna could react further atsumu turned to osamu and said, "samu, how about you bring your boyfriend too?" Atsumu smirked before adding,"I know you're free this Saturday so don't give me that shit."

"Sato-kun? Hmm he'll be free I guess." osamu said. 

"Hahh?!!!!" suna's eyes widened. "Wait i didn't agree to any of this though. Plus didn't I tell you that it hadn't been long since we-" 

"Chill sunarin we're just gonna hang out. Wait I'll call up omi-kun and tell him all about this. Its gonna be so much fun." he patted suna on his back and went on to call his boyfriend. 

"Hah?!!!!" suna sat there dumbfounded as his lies caught him by the jaw. 

"Now what? What to do now, rintarou?!!" he mumbled to himself as he tried to process what just happened. After throwing a tantrum mentally he started planning on how to make this shit work. 

"Komori.... I need to call komori!!" he grabbed his phone and went out to call his soon to be fake boyfriend. "Guess I fucked up big time huh" he thought to himself.

"Hello?"

"Komori!!! I need help!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chp got longer than I expected heh but when I started writing I couldn't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far thank you so much!!! This is my first work. Hope y'all enjoyed it. This will be having more chapters. I'll be posting soon:)


End file.
